Glutamate (L-glutamic acid) is the major excitatory transmitter in the mammalian central nervous system, exerting its effects through both ionotropic and metabotropic glutamate receptors. The metabotropic glutamater receptors (mGluRs) belong to family C (also known as family 3) of the G-protein-coupled receptors (GPCRs). They are characterized by a seven transmembrane (7™) α-helical domain connected via a cysteine rich-region to a large bi-lobed extracellular amino-terminal domain (FIG. 1). While the orthosteric binding site is contained in the amino-terminal domain, currently known allosteric binding sites reside in the 7™ domain. The mGluR family comprises eight known mGluRs receptor types (designated as mGluR1 through mGluR8). Several of the receptor types are expressed as specific splice variants, e.g. mGluR5a and mGluR5b or mGluR8a, mGluR8b and mGluR8c. The family has been classified into three groups based on their structure, preferred signal transduction mechanisms, and pharmacology. Group I receptors (mGluR1 and mGluR5) are coupled to Gαq, a process that results in stimulation of phospholipase C and an increase in intracellular calcium and inositol phosphate levels. Group II receptors (mGluR2 and mGluR3) and group III receptors (mGluR4, mGluR6, mGluR7, and mGluR8) are coupled to Gαi, which leads to decreases in cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) levels. While the Group I receptors are predominately located postsynaptically and typically enhance postsynaptic signaling, the group II and III receptors are located presynaptically and typically have inhibitory effects on neurotransmitter release.
Without wishing to be bound by a particular theory, metabotropic glutamate receptors, including mGluR5, have been implicated in a wide range of biological functions, indicating a potential role for the mGluR5 receptor in a variety of disease processes in mammals. Ligands of metabotropic glutamate receptors can be used for the treatment or prevention of acute and/or chronic neurological and/or psychiatric disorders associated with glutamate dysfunction, such as psychosis, schizophrenia, age-related cognitive decline, and the like. Further, without wishing to be bound by theory, increasing evidence indicates mGluRs play an important role in lasting changes in synaptic transmission, and studies of synaptic plasticity in the Fmr1 knockout mouse have identified a connection between the fragile X phenotype and mGluR signaling.
The identification of small molecule mGluR agonists that bind at the orthosteric site has greatly increased the understanding of the roles played by these receptors and their corresponding relation to disease. Because the majority of these agonists were designed as analogs of glutamate, they typically lack the desired characteristics for drugs targeting mGluR such as oral bioavailability and/or distribution to the central nervous system (CNS). Moreover, because of the highly conserved nature of the glutamate binding site, most orthosteric agonists lack selectivity among the various mGluRs.
Selective positive allosteric modulators (“PAMs”) are compounds that do not directly activate receptors by themselves, but binding of these compounds potentiates the response of the receptor to glutamate or other orthosteric agonists by increasing the affinity of an orthosteric agonist at the orthosteric binding site. PAMs are thus an attractive mechanism for enhancing appropriate physiological receptor activation.
Unfortunately, there is a scarcity of selective positive allosteric modulators for the mGluR5 receptor. Further, conventional mGluR5 receptor modulators typically lack satisfactory aqueous solubility and exhibit poor oral bioavailability. Therefore, there remains a need for methods and compositions that overcome these deficiencies and that effectively provide selective positive allosteric modulators for the mGluR5 receptor.